Alternate Episode Three
by Winter Queens
Summary: Like the title says. Can a single event change the course of fate and destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I just own the plotline.

Summary: Alternate Episode Three

Pairing: A/P

The Chosen One Survives 

_Chapter One_

_Master Windu: You are on the council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master._

Anikin bowed to the Jedi Masters and turned to leave the council chambers with Obi wan when Master Yoda called to him " Young Skywalker, speak with you privately, I must." Anikin bowed and followed Yoda into the meditation room. Once seated Master Yoda turned to look at Anikin " As you may know, with child Senator Amidala is." Anikin nodded his head before answering " Yes I know, the Senator told me after obi-wan and I rescued the Chancellor." Yoda stared at him " Tell you who the father is, did she?" Yoda asked.

Anikin sighed, he knew that he would have to tell the Masters about his and Padme's relationship. He also knew that he was about the be expelled from the order.

Looking at the little green troll and leader of the Jedi Council Anikin replied " Master Yoda, I will have to leave the Jedi order soon." upon seeing Yoda's surprised look Anikin continued "Master Yoda, Padme and I have been married since the beginning of the Clone Wars we kept our marriage secret to do our duties as a Jedi and a Senator, I know that I don't deserve to be on the council and I know that I should be expelled, but I must ask that I be allowed to stay until the Sith Lord we are searching for has been found and destroyed." Yoda leaned on his walking stick meditating. All of a sudden a youngling ran into the room "Master Yoda Master Skywalker, we are under attack by the Clones, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?" Master Yoda turned and looked at Anikin "Gather and protect the younglings, you must, if attacked you are, send the younglings to Senator Padme" he told Anikin before leaving the room.

A few hours later

A few minutes after Anikin had gathered all twenty of the younglings and taken them to one of the meditation chambers one of the younglings had asked Anikin to tell them why he was so close to the Senator from Naboo. Anikin was just telling the younglings (all of whom were listening to his story with _great_ interest.) about his secret wedding to Senator Padme when the sound of the Clones came down the hallway, telling all the younglings to hide quickly Anikin activated his lightsaber. No sooner had the last of the younglings hidden behind one of the chairs, then at least thirty Clone soldiers entered the room firing their blasters.

Unfortunately, the Clones had underestimated Anikin, and their mistake resulted in all of them being killed in just fifteen minutes.

As soon as the Clones were all dead on the floor Anikin received a holo-message from Yoda to evacuate the younglings and then come to the Chancellor's office. Anikin quickly took the younglings to the hanger bay and told the to get into the large evacuation ship and strap themselves in. Once the younglings were all strapped in Anikin took control of the ship and headed for the senators residential building telling them that they were going to see Senator Padme. The younglings all cheered at this piece of news. They were off to meet the 'Chosen Ones' wife.

Senator Padme's Apartment

Senator Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker anxiously paced around her apartment, from the balcony window she could see smoke coming from the Jedi temple, and according to R2D2 and C3PO (her astro droid and Anikin's protocol droid.) Anikin had returned to the temple a short while before the attack had occurred.

Just then R2 started to beep happily, turning back towards the window Padme was relieved to see one of the Jedi evacuation ships approaching the landing area outside her apartment. Running outside Padme was relieved to see Anikin getting off the ship ,as she hurried over and embraced him, she heard a couple of "ewe"s and quite a lot of giggling coming from the ship, Padme was surprised to see that _all_ of the Jedi younglings following him. After bringing the younglings into the apartment and distracting them by introducing them to the droids, Anikin told Padme about Yoda's message and told her that the younglings had to stay here until it was safe to go back to the Jedi temple. A few minutes after Anikin left C3PO came into the room "Mistress Padme, I'm sorry to interrupt but it appears that Master Anikin was telling them about the relationship between you when the attack began, and the younglings wanted to know if you could tell them the rest of the story." Padme laughed and went over to where the younglings were.

Meanwhile at the Senate

Anikin reached the Senate building and found Obi-wan Master Windu, and Master Yoda waiting for him outside the Chancellor's office, seeing the worried expressions on their faces Anikin asked "Masters what has happened?." Obi-wan sighed, Anikin would not like the news that he was about to hear "Anikin, we have just discovered that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord that we has been hunting,the whole Jedi Order has been deceived, Palpatine has already killed four of the Jedi Masters, if he is to be stopped then we need your help."Obi-wan told him. Searching his feeling Anikin knew that it was the truth, the man who had always been a father-figure to him was indeed a Sith Lord.

When Anikin,Obi-wan, Master Windu, and Master Yoda entered the Chancellor's office they found Palpatine waiting for them with a red lightsaber in his hand. As Palpatine disarmed Master Windu, throw his lightsaber out of the window,and got ready to strike down the killing blow Master Windu shouted "Anikin, kill him,do what you were destined to do." but at the same time Palpatine yelled " Join me Anikin, Senator Padme will die in childbirth if you don't, it is the only way that you can save your wife from death." for a moment Anikin was torn between his two choices, but then he started to fight the Sith lord.

Master Windu and Obi-wan glanced at each other. So what Yoda had told them earlier was true.

_ After the attack on the Jedi Temple _

_Obi-wan and Master Windu had just started walking down the hallway to see if they could find any survivor's, but they stopped when the voice of Master Yoda called to them "Master Windu, Master Kenobi, speak with you I must." after following the little green troll into one of the council rooms Master Yoda began to speak "broken,the code is, married since the beginning of the war young Skywalker has been. And need flies to enter your mouths, you do not." Yoda finished with a smile, for Obi-wan and Master Windu were staring at Yoda with their mouths wide open, how could Anikin have been married for so long without any of them knowing about it?._

_ End Flashback _

Meanwhile Anikin was beginning to win the battle going on between the lord of the Sith/Chancellor and himself, suddenly the dark lord of the Sith attacked Anikin with force lightning,and at the same time Anikin drove his lightsaber into the Sith lord's chest. Destroying the Sith once and for all. However the force lightning had taken it's toll making Anikin fall to the floor unconscious. The last thing Anikin saw before he blacked out was Obi-wan looking _extremely_ angry and then shouting:**_ WIFE? What do you mean 'Wife'?_**

After they had finished getting rid of the rest of the Clones, and then raced Anikin to the medic's in the temple, the remaining Jedi Padwans, Jedi Knights, and Masters all gathered together in the council chambers while the younglings were still in the care of Senator Padme.

The Jedi Masters fought back their laughter as Master Obi-wan Kenobi paced around the room ranting things like: "How could Anikin do this? Or, Does he _want_ to be expelled from the order? Or, Why doesn't he ever listen to me? Or, What the blazes was he thinking? And, I swear, that Padwan of mine will be the end of me." that was it. The Jedi Masters cracked up laughing.

Once the laughter had subsided and Obi-wan had finished ranting and calmed down, the Jedi Masters started talking about whether or not they should change the Jedi Code. And who would be the one to inform Senator Padme of what had happened.

Back in Senator Padme's apartment

Senator Padme Amidala was bringing a tray of cookies and warm milk out to the Jedi younglings and had just set it down when C3PO came into the kitchen and told her "Mistress Padme, I hate to interrupt you, but Jedi Master Yoda wishes to speak with you." telling the younglings that she would be back shortly, Padme went into the sitting room to meet with Master Yoda.

When she entered the room Padme saw the leader of the Jedi council flouting next to the couch, knowing by the look on the Jedi Master's face that something was wrong the former Queen/Senator of Naboo asked what had happened, the little green troll sighed and told her "grave news I have for you Senator Padme, when go to arrest the lord of the Sith we did, we discovered that it was Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith lord that we had been looking for, tried to turn Anikin to the dark side he did." up until now Padme had been going pale while she was sitting across from Yoda now the Senator and former Queen of Naboo spoke "there is more to your story, isn't there Master Yoda?"she asked the Jedi Master, Yoda continued "Right you are Senator, instead of turning to the dark side Anikin fulfilled his destiny and destroyed the Sith, but as he died struck Anikin with force lightning the Sith did, in the medic's center in the Jedi temple your husband now is." Padme jumped to her feet instantly, however, before she could ask Yoda to take her there a voice from the other side of the door said "Do you think that Master Skywalker is going to die?"followed by another voice saying " Of course he won't, no one can beat Master Skywalker." Padme and Yoda smiled (the younglings must have been listening through the keyhole during their conversation.) as the Senator and the Jedi Master left the room they were proved right, the younglings were on the other side of the door trying to listen to the conversation between the Senator from Naboo and the head of the Jedi council.

The Jedi temple: In the medic's rooms

Once he regained consciousness Anikin Skywalker woke up in one of the medic's rooms, as he started to recall the battle in the Chancellor's office he remembered Palpatine telling him in front of three Jedi Masters that if Anikin did what the Jedi told him to do and killed him then Anikin would not be able to save his wife... hold on, the three Jedi Masters who were there included his master Obi-wan, as he remembered the look on his masters face Anikin thought " Obi-wan is really going to kill me this time." he was going to need a miracle if he wanted to live throughout the encounter with Obi-wan. Suddenly Anikin could hear voices and then he heard someone running down the hallway. Less then half a minute later Padme burst into the room and hurried over to him before she kissed him on the lips.

About five minutes afterwards Master Yoda entered the room to speak with them.

When Anikin, Padme, and Jedi Master Yoda had all sat down in one of the meditation chambers Yoda turned to Anikin and told him " Destroyed the Sith you have Anikin, turned when the Sith tried to use your Attachment to Senator Padme against you, you did not, owe you our lives and our thanks, we do." Anikin looked up and faced the head of the Jedi council and answered " I know that the war has ended now, but why are you thanking me? I broke the Jedi Code, Haven't I been expelled from the order?" Master Yoda chuckled before he continued "Because of your actions, revised,the Code has been, Expelled from the order, you are not. On the council as a Jedi Master, you now are." Anikin smiled with joy that he was _not_ expelled, when he remembered how angry Obi-wan had looked when the lord of the Sith had revealed that Anikin was married, turning back to Master Yoda Anikin asked " forgive me Master Yoda, but what does Obi-wan think about the code being revised? Is he angry with me?" Master Yoda smiled as he replied "Upon finding out that you have been secretly married for the past three years, yes angry he was. Upon discovering that all Jedi are now able to marry and have relationships, no." Anikin laughed, during their marriage Padme had once told him that her two handmaidens ( Sabe in particular.) found his Master Obi-wan quite handsome. Anikin looked forward to letting Sabe know that all of the Jedi were now allowed to have relationships.

A few minutes before Anikin and Padme left the temple the Youngest Jedi Master asked the head of the council if (once their child was born.) he and Padme could make their marriage public by having a official ceremony at the temple. Yoda inwardly smiled as soon as the younglings heard about this then Anikin was going to have ALL of the younglings following him around asking all sorts of questions.

At the Jedi council chambers

After hearing what Anikin had suggested, the Jedi Masters had talked amongst themselves and decided that having the public wedding of a Jedi here at the temple might not be a bad idea since the Jedi code had just been revised.

When the council session was over Anikin went over to Obi-wan to talk to him and ask him what he thought about the code being revised. After their conversation had ended Obi-wan and Anikin walked out of the temple, suddenly Obi-wan asked "you said earlier that one of Padme's handmaidens thought that I'm handsome, that handmaiden wouldn't happen to be Sabe would it?" Anikin laughed and answered " yes, Sabe is the one that I was talking about." Obi-wan smiled, during the time that they had been stranded on Tattooine he had developed a crush on Sabe but his commitment to the Jedi order had kept him from telling her, however, Obi-wan was brought back to the present by his former Padwan asking " Master, you said earlier that you were insulted that I hadn't invited you when Padme and I got married in secret, so would you mind being the best man?" Obi-wan laughed before answering " nothing would please me more."

Two days later Padme gave birth to a set of fraternal twins, Luke and Leia Skywalker. The younglings went hyperactive when they heard this news.

A few months later

Jedi Master Anikin Skywalker stood at one end of the entrance hall of the Jedi temple, his former master Obi-wan stood next to him, behind them stood the rest of the Jedi Masters, on both sides of the hallway stood the younglings, Padwans, Jedi knights, all Padme's friends from the Senate, and (unfortunately.) reporters from the holonet and journalists for the Paper (the younglings had come up with some very amusing tricks in order to try and keep them out but they had not succeeded.) a few minutes later Padme entered the temple followed by her two handmaidens (Sabe and Dorme.) and started her walk down the aisle/hallway towards Anikin.

After saying their vows Anikin and Padme kissed while the Jedi (the younglings in particular.) and the Senators cheered.

Next Chapter: The holonet announces the wedding at the Jedi temple, and Anikin and Padme go to visit the Naberrie's house with Luke and Leia.

A/N: This is my first Star Wars fic, so be nice.

Please Read and Review.

Winter Queens.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I just own the plotline._

_Summary: Alternate Episode Three_

_Pairing: A/P and a bit of Obi/Sabe_

_The Chosen One Survives _

_Chapter Two_

_Deleted scene, Episode Two: "You know Anikin that you're the first boyfriend that my sister has ever brought home." _

_- Sola Naberrie._

At the Spaceport of Naboo

Anikin and Padme walked out of the Spaceship that had brought them back to Naboo and left for Padme's house (Sabe and Obi-wan had agreed to babysit the twins at Sabe's house until Anikin and Padme had explained everything to the Naberrie's.) with _Anikin_ carrying all of their luggage. Padme smiled at the thought of how her parents were going to react to the news (because all of the communication lines had been down until after she and Anikin had left.) the holonet would not have the news of Anikin and her wedding on until tonight, and both she and Anikin wanted her parents to hear it from her instead of through the holonet. While Padme was glad that Sabe and Obi-wan had come with her and Anikin she knew that (besides being alone with Sabe.) the main reason that Obi-wan had agreed to help babysit Luke and Leia was because Anikin had offered to let him train Luke and Leia as Padwans learners when the twins were older. (Mace Windu had said something about Obi-Wan having a Martyr Complex, and had been glared at.).

After talking to Queen Jamilla and having her _refuse_ to let Padme resign from serving as the Senator, Anikin and Padme left to go to Padme's house and see her parents.

At the Naberrie's house

While her parents were out Sola Naberrie was in the living room looking out of the window and thinking about what might have happened to her baby sister Padme, all the communication lines to Coruscant had been down for the last five months, there had been absolutely no word from Padme, and the news of the Clones turning against the republic now had the whole family (especially their parents.) extremely worried. All of a sudden, as she continued to look out the window Sola was able to see Padme coming towards the house with the Jedi who had been assigned to protect her three years ago. Much to Sola's amusement she saw that the Jedi was the one carrying all the luggage.

Just as Padme entered the dining room with Anikin she was almost knocked over as Sola raced into the room and hugged Padme tightly before pulling her sister into the living room.

Once they were sitting in the living room Sola turned to look at her sister and asked "Alright, besides the communication lines being down what has happened? Mum and Dad haven't slept for a week,they've been so worried." looking up at her older sister Padme answered "Well aside from the Clones turning against the republic the Jedi have brought peace to the galaxy, the Jedi code has been changed, and I am now married..." Padme didn't get to finish her sentence because Sola interrupted asking "Who is it Padme? Where did you get married? And just who was it that made you give up on politics?." Padme laughed as her sister asked her questions excitedly, when she finally stopped laughing Padme answered "you've met him before, only he is now a Jedi Master, since the Jedi code has been changed we decided to get married at the Jedi temple, I haven't given up on politics, and I am now married to Anikin Skywalker." Sola looked at her sister in amazement and gave Padme a huge smile before exclaiming " The Anikin Skywalker as in The Hero With No Fear? The youngest Jedi Master in history? The Jedi who destroyed the Sith? The one who killed Count Dooku? Padme, Anikin is now the biggest hero in the entire galaxy, being married to him is _every _girls DREAM now, this is going to be all over the holonet if their reporters find out, and just where is my brother-in-law?" just then they were interrupted by a voice saying "the reporters working for the holonet already know that we're married, and I am right here." Sola and Padme turned around to see Anikin leaning against the living room doorway, getting up from the couch Sola grabbed him into a hug. Once she let go of him Sola looked at her sister's former Jedi bodyguard and saw how different he looked, His Padwan braid was gone and she could see why every girl in the galaxy wanted him, the last time she had seen Anikin, he had been a rather cute Padwan learner, and now, three years later, he was a _extremely_ handsome Jedi Master.

A few hours later Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie came back to their house just as the sun was setting, even though the communication lines were now working again their was still no word from Padme and the last time that she had contacted them was nearly thirteen months ago telling them that they were going to be grandparents again, when they entered the house Jobal and Ruwee heard voices coming from the living room, five seconds later Sola walked out of the living room smiling, seeing her parents coming over Sola told them that Padme was here with her Jedi bodyguard and that they would explain during dinner.

At Sabe's house

Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi thanked the force that the five-month old Skywalker twins were finally asleep now because it meant that he and Sabe would not have to dodge anymore flying furniture due to the twins having a screaming match. Urg, Force save him from Force-strong infants. On the bright side, now he and Sabe could finally have some time alone because he had something for her.

This was definitely the _LAST _time that he ever _willingly_ took care of the twins.

Oh well at least he wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of the council choosing him to train one or both of them for at least a few years from now.

Back at the Naberrie's

When Jobal Naberrie finished putting dinner on the table Sola, her children Ryoo and Pooja, her son-in-law Darrend, and her husband came into the dining room followed shortly afterwards by Padme and her Jedi bodyguard Anikin Skywalker. Once Ryoo and Pooja had finished their dinner they went into the living room to watch the holonet while the adults talked.

As soon as Ryoo and Pooja had left the room Jobal and Ruwee looked at their youngest daughter and asked her to explain why she had not contacted them for almost eleven months. Padme had almost finished telling about the Jedi code being changed and was about to tell them about her and Anikin when Ryoo ran in from the living room shrieking that they _had_ to see what was about to come up on the holonet. After following the nine-year-old into the living room Jobal and Ruwee had only just sat down on the couch when the holonet reporter announced " And now, some amazing news from Coruscant, Senator Amidala and The Hero With No Fear married, as one of our clients back on Coruscant reports." a few seconds later one of the holonet reporters from Coruscant appeared on the screen and the first reporter asked "So can you tell us about the wedding of Senator Amidala to The Hero With No Fear?" and the reporter form Coruscant answered "Yes, after the Jedi code had officially been revised allowing all Jedi to have relationships, the wedding ceremony of Anikin Skywalker and Senator Amidala was held at the Jedi temple. Our reporters and journalists had some trouble getting inside thanks to the Jedi younglings, but once they managed to get past the younglings and inside the temple our reporters tell us that the wedding took place in the entrance hall of the Jedi temple and was witnessed by all the Jedi and a number of Senators. Our reporters also tell us that The Hero With No Fear and Senator Amidala will become parents just a few weeks." (It appeared that the reporter obviously didn't that twins were normally born premature.) and with that the news on the holonet was finished for the night.

Both Ruwee and Jobal turned to look at Padme.

Jobal was the first to break the silence and asked her youngest daughter "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier? What was it like? How was the ceremony? And where are my grandchildren? I would like to see them" Padme and Sola glanced at each other, seeing their expressions Anikin started explaining "Luke and Leia are with Obi-wan and Sabe right now..." Padme then came over to help explaining their wedding and told her parents "We couldn't tell you since all the communication lines were down, I can't describe what it was like but we can show you the pictures, the ceremony was absolutely wonderful, and Ani has already told you where the twins are." Ruwee had turned to Anikin but just before he could ask Anikin _why_ he hadn't talked to him before marrying his youngest child Pooja asked "Does this mean that you're our Uncle now." and at the same time Ryoo was asking her aunt Padme "can we see the pictures of the wedding?" Padme smiled and went with Anikin to get the pictures.

Once Anikin and Padme returned from getting the pictures of their wedding R2 played all ten of the wedding pictures for the Naberrie's. The first picture that R2 showed the Naberrie's was of the holonet reporter's and the journalists for the paper trying to get past the hyperactive Jedi younglings who were giving off a nice definition of the phrase 'Nightmare on two legs' by using their Jedi tricks and some very amusing ways to try and keep the reporter's and journalists out of the temple. The second picture was of Anakin standing at the end of a large hall in the Jedi temple wearing his Jedi robes and with Obi-wan standing next to him. The third picture showed Padme entering the hall with Sabe and Dorme, her long brown hair flowing freely and wearing a low-cut dress of white lace and matching veil, her only jewelry was the japor pendent Anakin had given her at their first meeting. The fourth picture showed Anikin and Padme sharing a kiss as husband and wife. The fifth picture showed Anikin and Padme dancing in another large hall of the Jedi temple with younglings trying to copy them and surrounded by Padwan teenage boys who seemed to have taken advantage of the new code and allowed their hormones to take over by asking the Padwan teenage girls to dance with them. The sixth picture was of Sabe dancing with Obi-wan while Dorme danced with Master Windu. The seventh picture was of reporter's getting chased away from the Jedi Masters by all fifty younglings who were currently on a very high dose of sugar,much to the amusement of the Jedi. The eighth picture was of Obi-wan gently kissing Sabe in the middle of the dance floor despite the fact that they were doing so in front of all the Masters. The ninth picture was of Padme's friends in the Senate talking with Master Yoda about the new code. And the last picture was of Padme throwing her bouquet of flowers into the crowd where Sabe caught them.

Just then Pooja called out that Sabe was on the holophone wanting to speak to Padme.

Once Padme had taken the holophone from Pooja she asked Sabe what was happening, on the other end of the communication line Sabe answered "well Padme, your twins are asleep now but since we spent nearly two hours dodging flying furniture Obi-wan says that he is never going to babysit the twins again until they know how to control their powers since they have so much of their father in them, on the bright side Obi-wan just gave me this amazing ring which I'll show you when we bring the twins over tomorrow." and with that Sabe hung up from the other end of the communication line.

When Padme returned to the living room Anikin asked her who had been on the holophone, Padme answered " oh that was just Sabe ringing up to tell me that the twins seem to have inherited your force abilities and that Obi-wan refuses to babysit the twins again until they have learned to control their powers."Anikin laughed, he had expected Obi-wan to say that after a few hours of caring for Luke and Leia.

At Sabe's house

Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi had just sat down on the couch with Sabe after dinner when a baby's scream echoed from down the hallway followed by a loud crash, Obi-wan and Sabe looked at each other and ran down the hallway. They had a good idea what the crash had been caused by and they wanted to stop the force-influenced screaming match before they had to dodge any more flying furniture.

Upon arriving in the twins room Sabe and Obi-wan found Luke and Leia screaming and that more than half the objects in the room were now flouting in the air and were starting to move towards the doorway...

Grabbing Sabe's hand Obi-wan pulled her out of the doorway and rushed the two of them into the linen closet, three seconds after Obi-wan force-locked the closet door the objects that had been flouting immediately started hitting the door of the closet, while crouching on the floor of the closet with Obi-wan holding her close Sabe asked him " do you have any idea why they keep having these screaming match's ?" drawing Sabe closer as something outside made a rather large dent in the closet door Obi-wan answered "I never had to handle the younglings while they were infants so either it's something that all infants do, or because they can sense that their parents absence.". A few hours later the flouting objects on the other side of closet finally stopped hitting the door of the closet. After waiting another five minutes to make sure that they would not have to worry about running back inside the closet, Obi-wan un-locked the door so that he and Sabe could come out. After leaving the closet and finally managing to close the door (thanks to the large dent in it's surface.) Obi-wan and Sabe carefully walked through the mess that had been made by the flouting objects, when they got inside the twins room Obi-wan and Sabe were relieved to find the twins sound asleep, going back to the living room (despite the fact that it was now half-past-one in the morning.) the Jedi Master and the handmaiden lay down on the couch for a well earned sleep.

Later that morning

After getting seven hours of un-disturbed sleep Obi-wan and Sabe woke up and Sabe began making breakfast ( and heating up some milk for Luke and Leia.) meanwhile Obi-wan went to fetch the twins.

When Obi-wan entered the room that the twins were sleeping in he found Leia being lifted into the air by her brother who was sitting in his crib with his eyes closed facing Leia. Obi-wan shuddered the boy was way to much like his father (if the Jedi council asked him to train Luke then he would have gray hair in just over a year.) using the force to make Leia flout over to him Obi-wan took her out of the air then he picked up Luke and headed back to the kitchen.

When Obi-wan got back to the kitchen he found Sabe pouring warm milk into two separate bottles and then setting plates of food down on the table. After placing the twins in two separate high-chairs (apparently Sabe's parents and older brother didn't like her very much and when she came of age they wanted her to start a family of her own so they would never see her again and her parents had given the high-chairs to her when she moved into her own house.) and giving them the bottles of warm milk Obi-wan and Sabe were about to start on their own breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Getting up from the table Sabe looked out the window and saw something that made her race over to the door and lock it before hurrying back to the kitchen looking rather pale.

As the handmaiden of Senator Amidala ran back into the kitchen Obi-wan stood up and asked her why she was looking pale. Sabe looked at her Jedi guest and answered "droids of the Trade Federation, their coming towards the house".

Just then the front door was blasted open and at least a hundred droids marched into the living room and towards the kitchen... Not wasting a second Obi-wan grabbed Sabe (who was holding the twins.) and pulled her into the twins room, once inside Obi-wan turned to Sabe and told her "I have to go and stop those droids, stay here with the twins." Sabe nodded and Obi-wan left the room.

When Obi-wan re-entered the kitchen he found the droids had already managed to vandalize the living room and were now starting on ruining the kitchen, as Obi-wan approached one of the droids saw him and shouted "Blast him" half a second later all one hundred of the droids began firing their blaster's. Unfortunately droids made by the Trade Federation never had a brain in-planted when they were built so it was not hard for Obi-wan to destroy a large number of the droids in just a few minutes, all of a sudden Obi-wan saw the last fifteen droids going into the room that Sabe and the twins were hiding in...

In the twins room

Sabe held her best friends children close to her when fifteen Trade federation droids blasted their way into the room, before the droids could start firing Luke and Leia started screaming and making all the objects in the room fly into the air and begin hitting the droids. The droids of the trade federation may not have been the most intelligent droids in the galaxy but they didn't need a brain to know that these infants were the offspring of a powerful Jedi (and judging by what they were doing right now there was a very high possibility that the father was the Hero With No Fear.) as more and more objects hit them the trade federation droids lowered their weapons and started pushing and shoving each other out of the way yelling things like "let's get out of here, or, hurry let's go, or, out of the way,out of the way, get out of the way, and, run" as they fled the room in fear of the infant Jedi.

A few seconds later Obi-wan raced into the room to find Sabe holding the twins who were just starting to fall asleep.

A/N: thanks to Miss Naye for reviewing.

Next Chapter: The twins meet their grand-parents, Sabe's family makes an appearance, we discover how the rest of the Jedi are doing now that the code has been revised, and we find out what kind of ring Obi-wan has given Sabe.

Please Read and Review.

Next chapter dedicated to whoever can guess what sort of ring Obi-wan gave Sabe.

Winter Queens.


	3. Farewell

_**

* * *

**_

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hey, everyone, this is Winter Queen's twin sister talking.**

**This is to inform all of you that Winter Queen (Sally Rose) drowned on the 26th of December, 2005.**

**She was loved and will be greatly missed. She lives on in our hearts. ( And in Gold Class theatre Heaven, in a family joke.)**

**Regards, **

**Nat Rose (Nathalia Potter) **

* * *


End file.
